


Makeup

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Makeup, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Claire does Allison’s makeup.





	Makeup

Although Allison would never leave the house this way, she doesn’t mind being Claire’s dress-up doll on the weekends sometimes.

Claire had confided in her that she might want to be a makeup artist, or beautician of some kind, one day.

“Just don’t dye your hair pink like Frenchie,” Allison had remarked. “I don’t think it would be a good look.”

She was forced to apologize for that comment when Claire wouldn’t stop pouting at her until she took it back.

It was actually kind of fun to let Claire do different, wild looks on her. It was a nice contrast to Allison’s own heavy black eyeliner and smudged mascara.

“Stop scrunching up your face,” Claire scolded, however, amusement laced her tone.

“It tickles!” Allison whined, squeezing her eyes shut as she held back a giggle, the brushes light and feathery against her skin.

“Aw, really?”

“Yehes!”

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut up!”

Claire shot her a playful glare and set the brush and palette down, her fingers darting to scribble over Allison’s neck instead.

No one would ever believe it if they saw it; Allison Reynolds, decked out in rosy eyeshadow and blush, giggling like a schoolgirl beneath Claire Standish’s manicured fingers.


End file.
